Obsessions & Desires
by HelloLoveGoodbye
Summary: Yuuki is faced with a dilemma she hadn't been able to understand until recently. Now that she knows what these strange new feelings coursing through her body really are, she can barely contain them. Her desires overcome her, and Zero is her obsession.


_WARNING: Lemon Alert! Rated R for obvious reasons._

_I disclaim!_

_**Obsessions & Desires**_

_One_

She'd be lying to herself if she acted like she didn't know why she was in Zero's room, sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting for him. She knew _exactly_ why she was there. It's been a while since Zero started drinking from her and she'd grown used to the pain of his fangs cutting through her skin. In fact, she'd grown to like the sensation of the blood flowing from her body into Zero's warm mouth. She'd grown to obsess over the feeling; crave for it.

At first the feelings she'd been having confused her and scared her. She'd begun looking at Zero in a different light. Blushing when he looked her way -- which was quite a bit; she'd feel her heart beat faster when he touched her, even if only accidentally. She'd look at him now and immediately a feeling she'd never felt before, a feeling she couldn't understand until recently, would causer her to feel warm all over. She finally realized it was lust. She couldn't believe it at first, telling herself it was a mistake, that she couldn't possibly be lusting after Zero. But that feeling only intensified when he drank from her. She was beginning to feel frustrated, like she desperately needed something.

She decided it must be Zero drinking her blood was what she needed. Lately whenever he did, she would feel this intense pressure in her core. She'd want so badly to express her feelings, moan, sigh, anything at all, but something was holding her back. She knew what that something was too...she didn't know how Zero would react. And she feared that he'd react badly. So instead of letting her desires out, she tried to hold them in and ignore them. But she couldn't deny the need she felt, so she waited for Zero in his room, hoping he'd be there soon.

_Two_

As Zero walked slowly down the corridor towards his room, he couldn't help but think of Yuuki. She was his personal savior -- always had been. She'd always been there for him. Cared for him. Protected him. Loved him? He didn't know. He always wanted that. In fact, it was the one thing he wanted most. He'd like to think that the fact alone that Yuuki allowed him to drink her blood to save him was because she loved him; she didn't want to lose him.

Her emotions were always so conflicted when he drank from her -- well at first they were. Recently they had begun to reach a resolve, but that only proved to confuse him further. Lately when he drank from her he'd feel a yearning throughout her. The taste of it was flowing in her blood. He realized she needed something, but he wasn't sure what. He would love to be able to give it to her, but he had no idea what it was she wanted. Turning down another hallway, he made a mental note to ask her what it was she'd been yearning for.

He'd been having a yearning of his own, though he'd _always_ had this desire. He wanted Yuuki, in more ways then one. He could have sworn he felt lust radiating through her in waves, saturating her blood as it passed over his lips once, but he didn't ever ask her about it and she never brought it up. Though he often wondered who the lust was directed towards. He wanted Yuuki to want him so badly that it hurt.

But then he always felt a little bit better that she _did in fact_ give herself to him in a way. And he was thankful for that. He loved Yuuki with his whole being. With all that he had and he'd never change the way he felt about her. Not for anything. He only wished she felt that same.

Finally he made it to his dorm room. Opening the door, he was definitely shocked to see Yuuki look up at him from her place on his bed. Seeing her sitting on _his_ bed stirred feelings inside him that he didn't dare let her see, so he forced them down, walked into his room, and closed the door.

_Three_

Zero opened the door to his room and Yuuki's head snapped up in that direction, glad to finally see him there. She felt like she was going to burst as the warmth inside of her multiplied tenfold upon seeing him. She thought he looked more like a god then anyone had a right to. And that thought shocked her. She'd been thinking things like that lately and the thoughts continued to pile up.

Watching Zero intently as he stepped into his room, the warmth and need in her body spiked to an all time high, making her breath come in small gasps.

"Yuuki?" Zero asked, raising an eyebrow in question at the girl he loved. He didn't dare go near her while she say on his bed. He was afraid he would not be able to control his _own_ lust.

Yuuki stood quickly at the sound of her name being called and looked Zero right in the eye. Her breathing still hadn't returned to normal and her panting was beginning to arouse Zero. He tried to think of other things, but completely lost it when Yuuki walked up to him quickly and pushed him against the wall. Zero was completely shocked, but grasped onto her as she unbuttoned her jacked and let it drop to the floor at their feet. His own had become shallow gasps as he watched her undress. She unbuttoned the first few buttons of her shirt and worked on getting her own breathing back to normal. She glanced at the door and for some reason felt compelled to lock it, so reaching behind Zero, she twisted the lock into place, and resumed ridding herself of her shirt, until she only had her thin cami on.

"Yuuki, what are you doing?" Zero asked in a strangled whisper, his grasp on her waist getting tighter. He couldn't believe Yuuki was undressing in front of him. She'd never done this before. The most she'd ever taken off was her jacket.

As he stared at her, he could see the desire, the yearning in her eyes. He still couldn't help but wonder what it was she wanted so badly. Yuuki tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck completely. "Drink." She said simply. Only it was more of a demand then an offer.

_Four_

That was all he needed to hear though and he didn't hesitate to pull her into him tightly and sink his fangs into her exposed flesh. She tasted so good to him. Her blood his life force, his sanity and it was the most delicious thing he'd ever had the pleasure of tasting.

As he drank, he felt Yuuki wrap her arms around him and hold him tightly to her as well. He reveled in the feeling that that gave him. He felt wanted. Needed. He felt loved. He also felt...lust? No, not _his_ lust. _Her lust._ She was feeling lustful as he drank from her. The yearning for something was there at first, but the lust had just appeared and Zero was aware of that. That also told him exactly what he'd been wondering about. Yuuki wanted him too. She lusted after him as well. This shocked him, as he'd never noticed this before now, but it also made him even more aroused. He let out a soft moan as the lust consumed him.

Yuuki couldn't control her emotions, no matter how hard she tried. They flowed though her, and she had to bit her cheek, hard, to hold back the moan that threatened to escape her lips. But as she heard Zero moan against her neck, and felt the vibrations it caused, causing shivers to run throughout her body, there wasn't a thing she could do to hold in her own moan. So she let it out. It was only slightly louder then Zero's had been, but louder nonetheless. She knew he'd heard it.

Zero quit drinking as soon as he heard Yuuki's beautiful cry. It wasn't a cry of pain or discomfort, he knew. It was a cry of pleasure. He stared at her, his eyes growing wider as he saw the lust in her own eyes. It was there, completely exposed for him to see. She knew he could see it in her eyes, because she could see it in his too and that was all she needed to see to know he felt the same way she did. She wanted him. She _needed_ him. She moved her eyes to focus on his lips as he wiped the blood from his mouth. And she wasn't sure how much longer she could stand here and just stare at him. She yearned for something more physical and she believed he did too.

_Five_

As Yuuki's gaze focused on Zero's lips, he felt an intense desire to kiss her passionately. So he did. He wanted her lips on his, so he pulled her as close to him as she could get and placed his lips upon hers. Her lips were so warm and soft and he was surprised when she kissed him back just as passionately.

Their lips moved with each other, completely comfortable and at ease. They both let their feelings for each other show through in that one kiss, but as they broke apart for much needed air, neither of them had been satisfied. they needed more. they needed to feel each other.

Zero spun them around and pinned her up against the wall, earning a low gasp from Yuuki. He rather enjoyed the sound of her gasp. It gave him the confidence to continue. He gently forced her head to the side, once more exposing her neck to him, and slowly lowered his lips to her flesh. However, instead of biting her, he licked the blood away from the previous bite and to Yuuki's surprise, he began kissing her neck. His kisses were gentle and warm and full of love. They made her heart race.

They also awoke more feelings inside of her and once again, she let out a small moan. Zero's breath caught in his throat when he heard the beautiful noise come from her lips once more. He couldn't believe he was responsible for that soung; for the feelings overflowing inside of her. He wanted her. He _needed_ her. And oddly enough, he felt she needed him too.

Zero picked Yuuki up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She knew where this was leading but she couldn't help but to think it was completely right. That this is how it was -- his it_ is_ -- supposed to be. Yuuki and Zero. Zero and Yuuki. It was right. She was sure of it. And for that reason, she had every intention of giving herself to him fully. She finally realized that she loved Zero.

_Six_

Zero placed Yuuki on the bed gently. The way only a devoted lover would, and slowly climbed on top of her. He took a moment to really look at her. Her hair was still in place, only slightly messy. She had blood dripping down her neck from the puncture wounds he'd just placed there. She had a white cami on, her black unifrom skirt, black stockings, and her boots. And she looked completely beautiful. More beautiful in that moment as her bottom lip quivered slightly in anticipation, her chest rose and fell slowly and she stared at him with complete desire and..._love_ in her eyes, then she'd ever looked before.

As Zero stared at Yuuki she began to feel slightly self-conscious. However, she refused to let that feeling ruin this beautiful moment for her, so gaining all the courage she had in her, she reached up, grabbed Zero's head and forcefully brought his lips down on hers. She loved the closeness they shared right now. She loved the feel of his body on hers; the feel of his lips as they moved against her own like they were made specifically for kissing her.

The desire to have him overwhelmed her and she began to undress him as well. She threw his jacket on the floor and began unbuttoning his shirt, all the while, their lips never parted. Zero wasn't wearing an undershirt like Yuuki was, so when she finally got his shirt unbuttoned she was graced with skin. His body begged to be touched by her and as she broke their kiss to look at him, she found she couldn't control herself as her hands ran themselves down his chest and over his stomach.

She slowly slipped his shirt the rest of the way off and didn't deny Zero when he began to remove her cami. A thump was heard as Zero removed his shoes, causing Yuuki to smirk and do the same. The confidence Yuuki was portraying fueled Zero's own courage and he leaned down, trailing feather light kisses from her neck to her collar bone, her breasts and lightly down her stomach.

"Zero..." She moaned.

Hearing her moan his name made him want her all the more. He stopped kissing her just above her waist and began to unfasten her skirt. He loved that she didn't hesitate once or deny him. She let him continue each time he made an advance. She wanted this as badly as he did.

_Seven_

As Zero finished unfastening Yuuki's skirt, she began unfastening his pants. She unzipped the zipper and looked right into his eyes. He needed to make sure this was what she really wanted. She hadn't hesitated once, and he didn't see the slightest hint of hesitation or discomfort in her eyes, but he needed to make sure.

"Yuuki...are you--"

She didn't let him finish though. She placed her whole hand over his mouth to hush his words.

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have let it get this far."

He saw the truth in her eyes, so he nodded and kissed her lips again before removing her skirt and his own pants as well. She truly was beautiful as she lay beneath him, half naked, a slight blush on her cheeks. His need for her intensified as he helped her rid herself of the rest of her clothing, discarding his on the floor as well.

"Yuuki...your beautiful." Zero whispered into her ear.

She kissed him fiercely and the warmth in her body began to rise again. The friction of his skin on hers making it unbearable. She wanted him so badly it was beginning to hurt.

"Please." She begged in hushed tones.

He had other plans though. He wanted to draw this out. This was a big deal for him. He once again trailed kisses down her body, paying special attention to every part of her. He bestowed kisses over her stomach, across her hip and down her thigh. She gasped the lower her got, but loved it nonetheless. He kissed his way back up her thigh slowly then stopped. Licking her inner thigh, he gently bit into her, earning yet again another pleasure induced moan. Her blood tasted even sweeter from where he was drinking now and as he withdrew his fangs from her flesh, he knew what he needed from her next.

_Eight_

Zero was causing feelings in her that she never wanted to let go of. She was in pure ecstasy right now and all he'd done was kiss her and bite her. But that was enough to throw her over the edge. Her breathing had once again become labored, and as Zero withdrew his fangs from her thigh, she knew by the look in his eyes that he was craving more then just her blood right now.

And she was craving everything he was. He crawled back up to her lips and kissed her once more before positioning himself in front of her entrance. He stilled his body and looked into her eyes for conformation once more. She nodded and smiled a small smile before he thrust into her slightly, the smile disappearing from her face. She managed to keep the cry of pain from escaping her lips and silently thanked Zero for letting her adjust to him inside of her before continuing. She nodded once more and he continued to slowly enter her.

Finally, Yuuki and Zero got comfortable with each other and they began to move in a rhythm. Zero thrust into her and she met his thrusts with her own, intensifying the pleasure for both of them. She began to moan in pleasure, one moan after another, and with each moan Zero thrust harder and moved faster. Yuuki had never felt so good in her life. Zero was so gentle with her and she was happier now then she'd ever been. At least some part of her brain acknowledged that. Most of her, though, was caught up in the ecstasy of the moment.

Zero skin rubbed against hers, his heat burning her in a way she never thought existed. Everything about Zero felt amazing. And as the pressure and warmth in her core began to build up and demand release, she begged Zero to give it to her.

"Zero!" She moaned, blissfully.

He seemed to understand her. In fact, he knew exactly what she was feeling. He gave her what she wanted and as she clenched around him and her nails dug into his flesh, he took exploded into ecstasy.

"Yuuki!" He moaned as he was at the peak of his high.

_Nine_

Zero looked into Yuuki's eyes and finally there was no lust in them. The only thing he saw there was love.

"Yuuki? Are you all right?" Zero asked her.

She smiled a genuine smile and pulled him close to her. He rested his head on her chest and listened to her rapid heart beat as it calmed down.

"I'm wonderful Zero." She finally answered. "How are you?"

At that he raised his head and stared deep into her beautiful eyes and told her the truth. "I love you, Yuuki."

The intensity of Zero's gaze almost caused her to think she'd done something wrong. But she could see right through him and knew he was thinking hard about something. But the words he said to her caught her off guard and warmed her heart, filling any and every void she'd ever had in life. He loved her. And if she were to die right now, she would die completely happy.

"I love you too...Zero." She told him, the conviction and honesty in her voice as intense as his stare.

And that was all he ever needed to hear from her.


End file.
